


With This Ring

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney McKay isn’t above paying for what he wants…John isn’t above being paid for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With This Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528394) by [rabidfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidfan/pseuds/rabidfan). 



 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [With This Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528394) by [rabidfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidfan/pseuds/rabidfan)




End file.
